


The Blind Wall

by begin_fiction



Category: Original Work
Genre: English, Gen, Historical, Horse Racing, Jump - Freeform, Translation, race?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: "May the best one win, Baron of Gorand.""Tenebris.." the Baron clicked his tongue. "Success then."
Relationships: Baron of Gorand & Tenebris
Kudos: 1





	The Blind Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this came into my head. Very weird because this is nothing, but yeah.. if I want to write, that mostly happens.
> 
> This is the English version of the first one. It's not amazingly accurate, though, forgive me!

Baron of Gorand. It was exactly someone from the Middle Ages. The name. The clothes. The title. Who would meet a baron in these times anyway?

"Mr. Baron! It's time." a man rushed in. His blond hair was tangled as if it had been in a washing machine. His green eyes looked very focused.

The Baron took a ruby ring and put it in his left hand.

"I'm coming," he said. He took a contract in his hands.

"Are we?"

"Of course, Mr. Baron."

Both men went out and met another man. He looked into nothing, the distance, his brown hair nicely combed as if he were going to a party. Big blue eyes that could devour someone if possible.

"Tenebris!"

The man looked in the direction of the Baron and smiled falsely. "Baron van Gorand! How long has it been?"

"Not long enough, huh?"

The two men shook hands. Gorand showed his contract which made Tenebris laugh.

"Your contract? Too nice. You need a little more spice, Baron." he took his contract and tore it to pieces.

The Baron crossed his arms. "What do you propose?"

Tenebris held out his own contract and handed him a fountain pen. "Your horse. And my horse. The jump."

"What jump are you talking about?"

"The Blind Wall. All or nothing. If I win... give you the 3 Diamonds in the Ring."

"You won't get it."

He looked at the Baron, his expression angry at first, then false. "Of course. What did I think... too nice."

"Absolutely not!"

"Sign the contract. The Blind Wall," Tenebris reached out. "And we have a deal. If you win I'll leave you alone, forever. If not... give me the 3 Diamonds in the Ring."

"That Ring is very rare, Tenebris!"

"That's why. And I'll leave you alone forever. I won't put a foot or toe in your house anymore."

Baron van Gorand thought for a moment. It was true. Tenebris constantly chased after him, did not let him rest wherever he went.

If he won... he'd get rid of that man.

But if he lost...

The 3 Diamonds in the Ring... the rare Ring...

"Good," he said possibly. "I'll do it. The Blind Wall." and he accepted Tenebris' hand, and signed the contract while Tenebris smiled.

"May the best man win, Baron van Gorand."

"Tenebris..." the Baron clicked his tongue. "Good luck then."

Gorand left Tenebris, shaking his head against the assistant.

"Mr. Baron, are you quite sure of your choice?"

"I've never been more sure, Cardinero."

"But... the 3 Diamonds in the Ring!"

"I'll keep it anyway. Don't worry... _everything_ will be fine."


End file.
